


One of Us

by teaandcharcoal



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bondage, Fluff and Smut, Light BDSM, M/M, Polyamory, Quadrant Confusion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 21:46:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4237746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaandcharcoal/pseuds/teaandcharcoal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave and Karkat fell in love a long time ago, everything was great until they fell in love with John too. Then it was even better. Or it will be, once they get the sex thing figured out. Prompt was "Boyfriends being cute, sexy, and in love/falling in love"</p>
            </blockquote>





	One of Us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Makizushi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makizushi/gifts).



> Man, this was surprisingly hard to write. I haven’t done smut in a while, so I really hope you enjoy it! I added in some SexPositiveAce!John for a little bit of extra spice and dimension, I hope that’s okay!

Falling in love with Dave was easy. The two of you spent so much time together as it was. How many months were you matesprits before you realized it? Even with the non-linear nature of time in the Furthest Ring it would be impossible for you to put a day or time to it. There was too much laughing and smiling and sharing moments. Then one day you noticed, like when suddenly your sweater doesn’t meet your waist anymore and then it occurs to you that the sleeves have been creeping up your wrists for ages. 

You were watching a movie together. You don’t remember which one, but it doesn’t fucking matter. Even when you picked the movie it didn’t really matter. What mattered at first was you were watching it together, and what mattered in the long run was at one point he fell asleep on you. You looked down, saw his face mashed against your thigh and your chest felt so full and warm that you swore your heart was about to burst.

For a moment you sat frozen, staring down at this beautiful creature with skewed sunglasses and a little bit of drool oozing out of his mouth. Then you gently ran your fingers through his soft mammalian hair. He made a little noise and shifted a bit. Sudden terror ran down your spine, and you couldn’t explain why waking him up would have been such a horrible fate, but then he settled down again and the warmth returned.

Dave probably has a similar story, and with time being his thing he could probably point to exactly when it happened, but you’ve never asked. If he ever decided to share it, you know he’d tell it in a way that takes all of the romance and love out, that makes it cheesy and ridiculous. You’d never expected your matesprit would be such a pain in the ass, but to be fair you’d never really expected to have a matesprit in the first place, and even if he’s a weird color and his frame is put together in a way that’s not quite right and just a little bit alien he’s still damn beautiful. And the sex is surprisingly awesome. His bulge is short and wide and stubby and yet it just does something to you. And you can usually get your bulge into his waste-chute which actually feels surprisingly good, even if it is kinda gross when you think about it. You’ve gotten used to it. You’ve gotten used to him, the way you got used to the sun shining on your face and the warmth of having your friends there in real life.

John was another story altogether, probably in part because you fucked up your first meeting so badly. Back when you were a dumb kid you believed in hate at first sight, and dear god was there a lot to hate. From his weird lanky brown arms to his greasy pubescent hair he made your stomach churn, and that disgusting overbite gets special mention because worse than yours simply due to the fact that his teeth are so weirdly flat, but he somehow had that charm that made you want him anyway. You didn’t even know anything about him, other than that life on his planet was way more peaceful than yours and he had the comfort and safety you had so longed for when you were cowering in fear of people discovering your blood color. And he was the leader of that other session, the one that had ruined yours. It was a rivalry made in hell if ever there was one. Except it wasn’t. Except he was just another kid, and he couldn’t help the life he had been born into any more than you could. And goddamn if he wasn’t actually agreeable once you got to know him and if you didn’t want him to succeed.

By the time you met up on the lily pad you were over him. Completely. Totally. One Hundred Percent. You knew you had no reason to hate him, but goddamn if he wasn’t even more attractive. And he’d filled out over the past three years so nicely. Instead of being long and lanky he’d become broad and muscular and you’d give nearly anything to sink your teeth into him.

And Dave knew. You knew he knew, and it made you even more flustered than usual. You had been trying to cut down on the dramatics for a while in that point, and yet you still somehow found yourself dangling off the edge, threatening to fall into the abyss. You and Dave are exactly the same: the words just come and you can’t stop them and you’re forced to look like a complete and utter imbecile. And this is why you can’t sleep at night. Well, until Dave or John snuggles up to you and kisses your neck.

After the game ended, you had time. A lot of time. And you weren’t sure what to do. John wasn’t disgusting anymore, wasn’t annoying, but you wanted him. You wanted him the same way you wanted Dave and almost as badly. You wanted to fuck him and for him to fuck you back, but it wasn’t that oily venomous passion that was safe, that was okay to feel when you already had Dave.

No, instead you were feeling the urge to cheat on your loving matesprit, who had given you everything a wretch like you could ask for. You started spending more and more time alone again. Maybe if you distanced yourself, you thought, Dave would grow to love someone else. Someone who wasn’t an unfaithful piece of shit like you.

“What’s going on, man?” He’d always ask when he found you sitting alone on your bed.

“It’s nothing. I’m fine,” you’d lie. And he knew you were lying. The first few times he needled you for more information, but after that he just left you be.

For a while, that is. Then one night he asked like usual, and you responded like usual. But then he sat down next to you.

“It’s about John, isn’t it?”

“What? I’ve barely even spoken to John recently!”

“I know. And it’s not really like you. Earlier the two of you would talk each other’s ears off. And now… Now you can barely stand to look at him.” You stare down at the floor. “Just like you can’t look at me.”

“Dave I- I’m sorry.”

“You ain’t got nothing to be sorry for.”

“It’s not fair to you.”

“You’re right, it’s not. You were keeping this from me and making me feel like a complete piece of shit.”

“Huh?”

“I like him too, you know. How can anyone resist that naive charm?”

“What exactly are you suggesting?”

“I am suggesting we seduce him.”

You stand. “Dave, I’m not cheating on you! I’ve been keeping myself away from him for months!”

“It’s not cheating if we’re both okay with it. Humans used to do it. Not all the time, but often enough. They called it being poly.”

“Are we going grey? If you’re thinking you’d stop me from having black feelings for him, I’m over it. I don’t hate him anymore. I wasn’t lying about that.”

He takes your hand and pulls you back down. “Nah. More like having two matesprits.”

You bite your lip. Your mind fills with a thousand movies and books where things like this are suggested and it ends with tragedy for everyone involved. But this isn’t a book, this is your life. And John and Dave deserve a happy ending even if you don’t. “We can try?” You say eventually. “I’m just worried that one of us will like him more than we like each other. I don’t want him to drive a wedge between us.”

Dave shakes his head. “Babe, this shit already kind of is. So let’s nip it in the bud. If we ask him, the worst that can happen is he says no and we can both put that fine Egbert ass firmly in the realm of ‘not gonna happen.’ You in?”

“...Okay.”

Surprisingly, John agreed. After he managed to sort through the tidal wave of word vomit to understand what you and Dave were trying to convey (it was pathetic really, but kind of worth it to see the concept click in his brain and his eyes light up like the morning sky), he agreed.

And by agreed, you mean he wrapped his stupid muscular arms around the two of you and floated a good three feet above the ground telling you over and over again how excited he was and how once he worked through his own hang-ups on sexuality he thought that if he was ever going to partner up it would be with one of you and he’d never imagined he’d get both of you and now he’d be able to share a home and cuddles and kisses with his two best friends and Jesus was he glad he’d worked out the asexuality as opposed to being straight thing because this was the best thing that had ever happened to him like ever!

Perhaps because it had started with an actual confession that cemented a spoken relationship, your love for John grew much faster at the start. Soon he had become seamlessly integrated into your life and relationship with Dave. It was just one more body to hold, one more set of lips to kiss, one more warm sharp human scent in your bed.

However, after all these months, John still isn’t fitting in quite neatly enough in one area: he always seems so timid whenever you try to have sex. It’s you, you know it is. Your junk is just too weird for him. You kind of don’t blame him. It still astonishes you that you and Dave get on like a house on fire when your pants hit the floor.

“Maybe you should fuck him by yourself,” you suggest to Dave one day. “That way there’s no weird troll anatomy to get in the way of your sausage fest.”

“Karkat, it’s not you,” he insists. “Really, it’s not.”

“Oh yeah? How do you know that?”

“He told me.”

You blink stupidly at him, setting your coffee down a bit too quickly so it splashes over the rim of the cup and scalds your hand. “What? I can’t get him to say a word about sex!”

“I’ve known him for longer, man,” he replies with a shrug. “I can work shit out of him.”

“Then what is it?”

“Well,” he sits down. “How would you feel about trying something new?”

“Like what?” You ask cautiously.

“He… he needs to feel powerful.”

“Powerful,” you repeat incredulously. “He’s an immortal god with reality warping abilities. How much more power does he need?”

“Okay, maybe power’s the wrong word. Like having control maybe? When the two of us really start getting worked up he gets overwhelmed, like he’s not sure what to do and we’re moving too fast for him.”

You nod. “See, that makes more sense. But what do we do about it?”

Dave leans back. “Karkat, how do you feel about handcuffs?”

“Look, I know I can be aggressive, but if it’s what he needs I will sit on my fucking hands.”

“It ain’t about that. It’s the actual restraints. As it turns out, he likes tying people up. And, well, I kinda like being tied up. So we’re gonna do the thing, but we understand if you don’t wanna be a part of it-”

“I do!” Wow, you just had to blurt it out like that, didn’t you? “I mean, if it’s what makes him comfortable, I’m willing to try.”

Dave smiles and embraces you.

And that’s how you got into your current predicament, hands and ankles tied with a round, smooth, piece of metal jammed in your mouth. You look over to Dave. He seems fairly relaxed even though he’s bound even more tightly than you are, ropes artfully crisscrossed across his whole body. John stands before the pair of you. He’s fully dressed and wearing fancier clothes than you’ve ever seen on him. In one hand he holds a long thin cane. You watch helplessly as he uses it to tip Dave’s chin upwards with a smirk.

The room is freezing cold, and yet your face feels like it’s burning. Why is it so hot just watching them? They’re not even doing anything that sexual! And yet the power John exudes… You feel weak, smaller and more useless than when you were standing in front of Echidna. And to make it worse, you’re not even worth his time of day, he’s only paying attention to Dave.

“Well aren’t you pretty like that?” He asks him.

Dave’s eyes are so big, so wide. And now with his shades on the bedside table you can see them. There’s no scrap of fear, just excitement. Though he’s trying to hide it, he’s every bit as eager as he was during your first time together but he’s nowhere near as nervous. You’d almost think he would be more anxious. It’s weird. This is weird.

But holy fuck, watching a tied up naked Dave making out with a John who absolutely towers over him… it just does things to you. Hot black rage fills your throat. How dare he touch your matesprit like that? It’s a game, you know that deep down. But you’d talked about this. Ad nauseum. Don’t think. Just feel. If it gets to be too much, snap the clicker in your hand sharply and quickly. And then John will untie you and Dave and the three of you will talk about everything later.

So for the moment you just enjoy the rage building in you. You begin to pull against your handcuffs and growl.

“Aw, is the little kitty-kat angry?” John asks teasingly. “What’s wrong?” He runs his hand down Dave’s chest teasingly. You hear your beloved moan. It’s not fair! It’s just not!

“I need you to use your words.”

That little fucker. He’d been the one to gag you in the first place! He was so sweet and kind when he put it in you didn’t think twice about it. “Are you okay Karkat? This too tight? One click for yes, twice for no.” How in the hell was this the same person?

“Hmm… Give him more? Whatever you say!” He slides down into Dave’s lap. “Come on, babe, we have to give him what he wants.”

Dave closes his eyes and lets out a shuddering breath. That’s the only moment he gets before John grabs a handful of his hair and yanks his head back. He’s got great access to Dave’s neck now. From this angle it’s hard to see what he’s doing. All you can do is watch the back of his head and hear Dave’s little breathy gasps of enjoyment. John rolls his hips down, rubbing against Dave’s bulge.

And you… you need to see and you need to touch and you need to be there. Suddenly you feel yourself tipping over and womp there’s your face on the floor. Ow.

John sits bolt upright and Dave turns his head to you.

“You okay?” Dave asks. “One click for yes two for no.”

To be honest, you’re more confused and embarrassed than hurt. You give one click and they both look visibly relieved. John helps you get back up onto your knees and then crouches down to be just above your level, enough to make you look up to see him properly.

“Aw, you just wanna play too, don’t you?” He purrs.

Oh wow, now you get why Dave was being so compliant. John’s eyes are hypnotic, his teeth a gorgeous sharp white when he smiles. This boy is going to rip you apart and you are going to love every second of it. Then he kisses you right over the gag. It’s not sweet and reassuring like most of his kisses, more like he’s actually stealing it from you. And with him on you like this he feels so big and strong. You are small, you are nothing, you are his.

You should want to fight. That’s what you were doing just a moment ago. But now… There’s something oddly peaceful about his ravishing. While he’s on top of you, while he’s using you, you’re safe. And in taking like this, he’s giving you so much. It feels fantastic to have him on you, kissing you, touching you. Your bulge begins to slip out, and he reaches down to begin teasing your nook. Your head lolls over onto his shoulder and you bury your nose in it. His clothing is soft as down and soaked in his scent. It’s half sharp musky human and half meadow and forest. You feel wetness dripping between your legs as John presses his fingers up and in.

There’s a sharp high whine, and it takes you a moment to realize it didn’t come from you. When you open your eyes you see Dave, stuck in the same position as he was before. His cock is fully erect and deeply flushed. A tiny bead of his genetic material sits on its head. He’d been told not to use his words “or else,” but he says everything he needs with his eyes. So big and wide and expressive, no wonder he wants them covered most of the time.

John lets out a dramatic sigh and stands. The seat of his nice black pants is damp and slightly reddish. You’re half surprised he didn’t say anything. “What am I gonna do with you two? I can’t be on two people at once. Oh wait, I have an idea!” Could he have been any hammier? And he was being so good with his line delivery up until this point. Maybe he’s getting eager too.

He undoes the cuffs on your ankles and helps you to your feet. With your hands still shackled there’s not too much you can do other than follow his lead. And there’s nothing else you would want to do. He takes you to the bed and has you sit on the edge, then he goes and gets Dave. You expect him to undo some of the ropes so he can get over here, but nope. Stupid strong Egbert just picks him up as he is and gently sets him face down in the middle of the bed. Carefully, he squeezes each of Dave’s fingers and toes to check for circulation.

“Yeah, we’re good,” Dave says.

“Good boy.” John effectively pets him, running his hand down Dave’s spine. You can see the tingle following his fingers. “Now, Karkat, this is yours.”

You blink in surprise. Well this hadn’t come up in discussion before. But Dave does look really nice lying like that, held still, pale ropes criss-crossing his skin. John reaches behind your head and removes your gag. You work your jaw a few times, getting used to the empty feeling.

“Figure you might wanna mark him up. I know I’m gonna be doing that to you while you’re busy.”

And with that it’s your turn to be manhandled. He helps get you positioned above Dave. Your bulge reaches out towards him on its own. It knows what it wants even if you’re not completely sure how you’re gonna get there. Eventually, you and John figure out that if you spread your legs nice and wide you can effectively slip over Dave’s bent legs and past his toes to reach his ass. From there, you just let biology run its course. One of the many ways in which troll genitalia is superior to that of humans is the fact that your bulges are tapered and self-lubricating. They’re made to gently probe at openings and ease the receiver into the act. Just a few moments and you’re finally home. Your bulge stops pressing in and starts pulsating, Dave’s nice and snug and warm around you. You want to hold him, want to caress him. He’s your partner, and usually when you fuck it’s either slow and sweet or harsh and hard but either way you’re always touching. You close your legs a little bit so you can press as close to him as possible. The palms of your hands practically burn with the desire to touch, to feel. Although he’s just been sitting there, Dave’s thighs and his back are slick with sweat.

Then there’s another hand in yours. The palm is wider than Dave’s, fingers longer and more dexterous. They slide between yours almost effortlessly. 

“Shh, I’ve got you,” John whispers.

Dave rocks up against you as best he can, dragging your attention back to him for a moment, but then John is languidly running his hand down your spine, over the curve of your ass and oh- that is your nook. Those are his fingers in your nook. Holy shit, they’re long. He presses up inside of you. And then Dave starts rhythmically contracting around you. He’s not coming, he’s making this happen intentionally and holy shit does he feel like a nook all of a sudden. You line up your pulses with his contractions and then John starts working his magic. He knows your spots, somehow he knows your spots. Bastard must have gotten some strategy from Dave because you never told him. He can’t reach quite as far as even a stubby human bulge can, but there’s so much more intentionality and dexterity than you’ve ever felt down there.

Of course, it’s becoming nearly impossible for you to process all of this. This is how you’re made to be fucked, how you’re supposed to be fucked. And even if your nook and your bulge aren’t being used by the same person, they’re being used at the same time.

John drapes himself over you, burning hot even through his clothes. Now you’re a troll sandwich on human bread, and for a moment you actually think, “I bet grubsauce doesn’t feel this overwhelmed.” But then it’s back to “breathe, breathe, don’t come, breathe.” Which is a lot harder than it sounds because, holy fuck, both of these boys know exactly what they’re doing to you. It feels so good it hurts, but you want it to continue forever.

“You’re so cute like this, Karkat,” John purrs in your ear. “So amazing. Can you see Dave? Look at him.” You really can’t. Your face is buried in his hair.

Then he turns his head. He’s so flushed. His face is completely red. Your red, or nearly so. His eyes are completely glazed over, and his breath is as stuttering as yours. Ho-ly-shit. He really is amazing.

“Come for me,” John whispers. And you do. Apparently all you needed was his command and woosh go the flood gates.

Dave lets out a cry of surprise. You always feel kind of bad when you come inside of him without at least giving him a fair warning, but then there are involuntary contractions around your bulge and he’s groaning your name as he comes. Maybe you don’t need any of that guilt. John obligingly leaves his fingers in you, working your nook until you stop fucking gushing all over the damn bed.

Then all too soon he’s gone. You look up and his pants are soaking wet. The lower half of his sleeve seems to have sucked up even more of your genetic material, making the light blue turn purple. He didn’t even take off his clothes. But he’s smiling.

“Let’s get you guys cleaned up,” he says.

He pops your cuffs open and you scramble off of Dave so John can get to work on untying him. You rub your wrists like you’ve seen in a million action movies. They’re a little marked up from where you struggled, but you have nothing on Dave. Every rope that gets pulled away reveals a small pink indent. Fuck, they didn’t look that tight! You’re mesmerized watching him get unwrapped. You thought you’d liked the hickeys he usually walks away with, but holy shit.

Once Dave was completely free, John drops the rope onto the floor. “I’ll go get stuff to clean up,” he says.

Dave looks entirely spent. He’s just collapsed in the position John left him, flat on his back with his arms slightly away from his torso. You scoot over so you can trace those beautiful, beautiful marks. John had tied him with such care, such attention to detail. You’d watched him do it from a few feet away, you’d felt the ropes against your skin while you were riding Dave, but now seeing and feeling the impression his handiwork had left…

“I bet I look like a hot mess, don’t I?” He’s propped one eye open, but it’s unfocused. Too much effort to do otherwise, probably.

“Emphasis on hot.”

Dave chuckles and you kiss his neck and shoulder.

“Aw, you guys!” John comes back in, carrying a fair number of damp washcloths. He’s beaming, eyes twinkling in the semi-darkness. He also seems to have disposed of his clothes somewhere. Now he’s as bare and vulnerable as you are, back on your level. “I have the cutest boyfriends.”

“Lies and slander,” Dave replies. “He’s tarnishing our good names.”

“Your who what now?” John tosses a washcloth onto his chest but Dave doesn’t move.

“You made this mess, Egbert, clean it up,” Dave says. 

You roll your eyes and accept the two damp cloths John hands you right away. By the time you finish mopping up the worst of your mess and allow your bulge to slither back into its sheath, John’s not even half done with Dave. It probably would go more quickly if he wasn’t insisting on kissing every single rope mark like a little apology.

“Did you come?” You ask him.

“Nah. Don’t need to.”

“I thought that was the point of this.”

He shrugs.

“I want you to be happy too,” You say. “We want to-” oh god you hope this doesn’t sound cheesy. Well, you owe him one from before. “To please you.” Yup, nope. Earth state of Wisconsin with that amount of cheese.

John laughs. Goddamn him. “Karkat, seeing you and Dave like this… that’s all I really wanted. To be close to you guys is all the intimacy I really need.”

Your face feels hot. Abort eye contact. Abort. “Humans are so weird.”

John laughs again, in that light sort of way that means he’s just happy with no ill will towards anyone. “Hey, can you walk? I think maybe it’s time to get Dave to bed and I don’t wanna make two trips.”

You managed to peel yourself off of the sticky sheets and stand. Your legs are a bit wobbly and you need to take that last cloth to wipe yourself off a bit more, but you’re fine. John scoops up Dave, who is too tired to protest, and takes him into the other bedroom. There the sheets are relatively clean, the bed softer because the mattress isn’t wrapped in plastic. The bedside lamps are on, and one of the tables has three big glasses of water and pieces of apple, orange, and a few grapes.

Dave’s recovered enough to not want to be carried anymore, so he sits himself up on the edge of the bed. He passes you a glass and the plate when you sit down. As the two of you pick at your snack. John slides in on your other side, grabbing some food and water for himself.

“When we finish eating and snuggling we gotta remember to get up and brush our teeth,” he says.

“Can god tiers even get cavities?” You ask.

“Better safe than sorry.”

“Jesus Christ, you are turning into your dad,” Dave says.

“Oh fuck off.”

With a snort, Dave grabs the blanket and lies down, turned away from the both of you. You reach over to put your cup back on the side table and turn off the light before curling up beside him. You throw an arm across his waist and settle down. A minute or so later, the other light goes off and you have a John pressed against your back again. This time it’s all skin to skin, no cloth or rope in the way. As for you, you feel fairly confident in saying that now John officially feels like one of you.


End file.
